


I admit that I get jealous when you're talking to someone else instead of me

by Avis8109



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Newt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avis8109/pseuds/Avis8109
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, Newt and Thomas have been a couple for a long time, but Newt has never gotten a chance to meet Thomas' friends. It's not that he didn't want to, it just that he was very busy with everything. And with that tight schedule, he couldn't spare a moment to arrange a meet-up for all of them. Until yesterday, while he was showering, a text was sent to his phone. So Thomas- that little shit - checked his phone and found out he was free the next afternoon. The brunette immediately called his friends and set them up for a meeting. Newt was screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I admit that I get jealous when you're talking to someone else instead of me

"You ready?"

 

Newt's head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice. Thomas was looking down at him, a playful smile on his lips. Newt shook his head and stood up, mumbling loud enough for Thomas to hear:

 

"Of course I'm bloody ready. It's nothing, just the first time I meet your best friends." He sarcastically told his boyfriend.

 

Thomas rolled his eyes.

 

"Newt, we talked about this. We've been dating for a while, and I really want you guys to know each other. Please..." Thomas whined, gave the blond his famous puppy dogs eyes.

 

Now it's Newt's turn to roll his eyes. He sighed, indicating that he gave in ( Thomas beamed at that ), and followed the brunette to the door.

 

The thing was, Newt and Thomas have been a couple for a long time, but Newt has never gotten a chance to meet Thomas' friends. It's not that he didn't want to, it just that he was very busy with everything. And with that tight schedule, he couldn't spare a moment to arrange a meet-up for all of them. Until yesterday, while he was showering, a text was sent to his phone. So Thomas- that little shit - checked his phone and found out he was free the next afternoon. The brunette immediately called his friends and set them up for a meeting. Newt was screwed.

 

Thomas didn't understand why Newt was so nervous and the blond knew that. Newt's best friend, Minho walked in on the both of them making out on the couch after two weeks of dating. The brunette instantly fell in love with the Asian and vice versa. They became bros or something, always out doing the manly stuff like running, weightlifting, playing various sports while Newt prefered staying at home and read books or taking care of his precious plants. 

 

Another problem was Newt's personality. He wouldn't say that he's 'socially awkward" but he indeed only had a handful of friends, whom, mind you, were the people he could really count on. And then there's Thomas, a ball of sunshine with his bright eyes and beautiful smile that everyone loves. He had no problem communicating with people, and that's one of the features of the brunette that Newt absolutely adored.

 

Just not right now. "Now" as the moment they stopped in front of a big house. Where Thomas' friends were waiting for them. Waiting for Newt.

 

"We're here" Thomas announced, open the car door and then quickly ran to the other side, open the door for his boyfriend. Newt got out of the car, walking behind the brunette when Thomas suddenly stopped. The blond raised his eyebrow questioningly, and then rolled his eyes as Thomas give out his hand. Newt took it nonetheless, feeling the warmth of the other's seeping through his skin. He felt less worried from that cheesy action, though he probably won't admit that to Thomas. Ever.

 

They stand on the porch of the house, Thomas gave Newt a reassuring smile. The blond trying to calm his nerves as his boyfriend knocked. The door swung open, as if the person has stood there for a while, waiting. It was a creepy thought, so the blond quickly shook his head, pushing it away. Instead, he looked at the girl who opened the door. 

 

She was a brown-eyed girl, with shoulder-length black hair. She seemed nice, but Newt can also feel the touch-me-and-you-will-lose-a-hand aura radiated from her. The girl smiled, a toothy grin, and chimed:

 

"Tom! You made it." She turned his head to the blond. "And you too, Newt. Glad I finally meet you! Tom told us so much about you! My name's Brenda." She gave Newt a hand and he shook it politely.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Brenda." Newt smiled. He liked the girl already. Brenda lead the way into the house, the couple followed close behind her. Newt has just stepped into the lobby when he heard a boy-ish shout: 

 

"Brenda! Has the love-birds arrived? I want to see the guy who has our Tom wrapped around his finger..." A guy appeared and Newt internally rolled his eyes. Of course Thomas had to chose the people who were as good-looking as himself to be friends with. First, it was Brenda, a tomboy-ish girl yet still beautiful, and now this lanky, buzz-cutt haired guy. He is fit, and had a childish look on his face. The blond introduced himself:

 

"Hi, I'm Newt"

 

The guy snickered, a glint in his eyes:

 

"I know who you are. Thomas here talk about you all the ti- OW! What was that for?" He whined, probably because Thomas punched his arm. "Anyway, I'm Aris, and we'll get along well just fine, I can feel it." Aris winked at him. Aris reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Newt felt his worries disappeared, he was going to be great friends with these people.

 

As they were moving out of the lobby, and Newt felt like he can breathe now, the door swung open again, reveal a person who made the blond wanted to run away and hide. It was a tall girl with pale skin and long black hair, and when she flipped her hair, he can literally feel her shampoo scent filling up the room. Her blue eyes glittered, and she smiled at Newt. The blond felt his stomach churned, but he forced a smile anyway. The girl spoke up, her voice silky:

 

"You must be Newt, huh? I'm Teresa." She flashed him a smile, which made him feel more uncomfortable. Teresa is indeed, undeniable attractive, and he knew that he was being irrational, but he kinda worried about Thomas being around this model all the time.

 

Thankfully, Brenda broke the awkward silence by inviting them all into the living room. She claimed that this is the time to "get to know the blondie" and that means Newt would have to speak up. This is going to be fun. So fun Newt could cry.

*******

 

The afternoon has passed with laughter. Newt was enjoying himself, after he impressed everyone by telling everyone that he was studying botany and literary history ( Exclaimed Aris: "Holy shit you're smart too? Why did you date Tom?" and earn another punch to his forearm). 

 

He also learned a lot about Thomas' friends. Brenda was a tattoo artist, she had a tattoo shop of her own, and the house they were in right then was her parents. When Newt asked where they were, she just shrugged and answer: "They love to travel, so I mostly stay here with my brother Jorge." 

 

Aris was a jock, unsurprisingly. But he was in the same university as Minho, and surprisingly on the Asian's track team. Now Newt understand why he found Aris so familiar, the boy must have caught Minho's sass as a result of practicing together everyday. The blond shuddered at the thought of having two Minhos.

 

And last but not least, Teresa. She was a part-time waitress, and also modelling sometimes. That did not diminished Newt's worry, especially now that he found thought that she was single. On the threat scale, she was probably an eight out of Ten. However, after a while he actually feel pleasant around her, and not so tense anymore. Well, until Teresa said something that made his heart sank:

 

"You know what Newt? I'm so glad that you and Tom are dating. Back when we were dating, he was a wreck..."

 

Newt's body stiffened. But the girl kept talking:

 

"...And I'm really glad you're not the kind of person who is dreaded to meet the ex-girlfriend." She smiled "I like you Newt."

 

Newt swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled back at her. Eight? Bloody hell no, she was off the chart.

 

********

 

"You're mad at me." Thomas tugged on his sleeve when they were lying next to each other at his place. 

 

After that little incident, Thomas has cleared his throat and explained that he did not mention dating Teresa to the blond boy. As a result, the girl flushed and spluttered apologies at them, but the couple still excused themselves and went home early. The ride home was intense, Newt felt like Thomas' eyes were on him more than they were on the road.

 

"No, no I'm not" Newt turned his head to face Thomas, his voice sounded hollow and fake.

 

The latter frowned and sat up. He cocked his head and said:

 

"I know that you are mad at me." He sighed, "And you have the rights to do it. I should have told you that we used to date." 

 

"But," Thomas continued, "you are mad at something else. Will you tell me what it is?"

 

Newt hesitated. It was dumb, really, but he just spluttered it out all of the sudden, instantly chided himself for being too weak:

 

"I'm jealous."

 

Thomas frown again, confusion written all over his face: "But why? We broke up..."

 

Newt felt the anger and insecurities bubbling inside him exploded. He adored Thomas, he really was, but sometimes his boyfriend was just so oblivious. He sprang up.

 

"I'm bloody jealous because she is better, okay? She is a buggin' model. She has known you for a while now, and she's just so...perfect. It made me wonder if your choice to be with me was just because of sympathy." He felt tears filling his eyes, and he stubbornly tried to blink them away.

 

Suddenly, Newt was pushed back to bed. When he opened his eyes, Thomas' face was right there, inches away from his. The blond was opening his mouth when a pair of lips engulf him. He kissed back instinctively, feeling butterflies in his stomach like everytime Thomas kisses him. They kissed for what felt like hours, the Thomas pulled back from the need of oxygen. Newt stared at him, speechless, as he feel Thomas pecking him, murmuring each word after a peck.

 

"I" *peck* "love" *peck* "you" *a nip on his bottom lip* "so much". The brunette whispered, "Teresa and I, we're just friends now. And everything I had with her, couldn't be as amazing as what we have now. You are so perfect, Newt, I'm so lucky to have you."

 

Newt was overwhelmed. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told him. Also, they haven't told each other the "L" word so this was exciting and scary for him as the same time. He took a breath, and whispered:

 

"I love you too. More than you will never imagine."

 

Thomas smiled sweetly, but that smile soon turned to predatorily as he pinned both of Newt's hands above his head.

 

"Impossible." His breath tickled Newt's face, "and I will show you how much I love you tonight." He purred to the blond's ear, making him shiver, "Oh and, you are hot when you are jealous." The brunette grinned right before he captured Newt's lips to his own.

 

And that night, Newt found out how much Thomas loved him, and so was the whole neighbourhood.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't proof read it, so sorry if I made any mistakes :(
> 
> So, another terrible fic of mine and this one is longer that the last one so enjoy! :D
> 
> Again, Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, and it would be amazing if you guys can give some constructive comments :3
> 
> Come and talk to me, or send me requests at cassandraofficialposts on Tumblr :)


End file.
